The Batman Reboot
Director Characters/ Casts Reason For Casting * Batman As Gerard Butler': '''Gerard Butler a great actor. he's one of best action actor this days. my first choose was always Ben Affleck he was great batman but we can't use him cause i want to start refresh. if you watch Gerard Butler movies you'll know how good he is. and he can carry a franchise or a universe too as batman Notably movies: ''Fallen ( franchise) Den of Thieves (2018) * Robin As Tom Holland: Tom is great actor.. he proves that in MCU spiderman that can do action movie and can carry a franchise. He also look the part Notably movies: spider-man (MCU) * Alfred Pennyworth As Christoph Waltz: As Alfred i do want someone who look like in the cartoon or comic but unfortunately i can't find someone like that but i realize that Alfred should be caring gentle and someone who can be father figure to batman so i was watching Alita: Battle Angel and i realize he could be our Alfred. Notably movies: Alita: Battle Angel (2019) * Lt. James Gordon As Bryan Cranston: Bryan cranston is great actor and we need someone can take charge but also can be allies as james gorden and he look the part too. Notably movies: Power Rangers (2017) Godzilla (2014) Breaking Bad(2008–2013 ) * Vicki Vale As Elizabeth Banks: we need a love interested of bruce so vicki vale will be perfect and Elizabeth Banks is perfect match with Gerard Butler. Notably movies: Man on a Ledge (2012) Definitely, Maybe (2008) Walk of Shame (2014) * Harley Quinn As Amanda Seyfried: lot of people could be mad why Amanda Seyfried as Harley Quinn why not Margot Robbie well first remember this is complete reboot and frankly i never like Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn 2nd, in this reboot harley quinn won't have main role she will be side character so for we don't need high roll actress, we need a talented actress and amanda is great actress and her face look like harley quinn from cartoon. Notably movies: In Time (2011) Mamma Mia! (2008) * Joker As Tom Hiddleston: tom was great loki in MCU and now that he's out from MCU maybe he can go to DC. and i think he will be best joker. Notably movies: The Avengers Thor: The Dark World Thor: Ragnarok * Barbara Gordon As Olivia Holt: in this Barbara Gordon will have a little secne to introduce her for next movie so i choose Olivia Holt. she can play lovable girl or bad-ass girl who can kick criminal. Notably movies and tv show: Girl vs. Monster Kickin' It (2011–2015) Cloak & Dagger(2018) * Detective Yin As Claudia Kim- Claudia Kim is new to hollywood but not in Korean drama. she's talent actress in " monster" korean drama she was a A NIS agent so it's the same role she's going to play in here too Notably movies: Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) The Dark Tower (2017) Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald (2018) Monster (korean drama) * Jack Haly As Bruce Campbell- Bruce Campbell is very good actor but never got highlight on hollywood movies. for this role i choose him cause when i was watching Sam Raimi's Spider-Man movie where i saw him as Ring Announcer and that remind me that he could have same role as Ring Announcer Notably movies and TV series: Spider-Man (2002) Burn Notice (TV series) Hercules: The Legendary Journeys (TV series) Xena: Warrior Princess (TV series) Ash vs Evil Dead (TV series) Sky High (2005) * Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb As Joe Morton- Joe Morton isn't new to DC movies he has been Silas Stone aka father of Cyborg in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and Justice League and also he was in Smallville (TV Series) where he play Dr. Steven Hamilton Notably movies and TV series: Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) Stealth (2005) Paycheck (2003) Eureka (TV series) * Tony Zucco As Robert Knepper- Robert Knepper is a good actor as villain and even look terrifying also he play Clock King in CW's Arrow TV Series so he's not unfamiliar with DC character and we need him to play a Gangster Notably movies and TV series: Transporter 3 (2008) Hitman (2007) Prison Break (TV series) * Mary Grayson As Amy Acker- Mary Grayson is an Acrobatics person who work in circus so she need to be young, adventures person also a mother so that remind of Amy Acker plus it will be a flash back secne so why not her Notably movies and TV series: Person of Interest (TV series) The Gifted (TV series) Human Target (TV series) * Carmine Falcone As Danny Huston- He's a great actor and even great as Villain role all the role he did as villain look like terrifying and we need someone like that to play Carmine Falcone and most important thing is he look the part too. Notably movies and TV series: X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) Wonder Woman (2017) Angel Has Fallen (2019) * Barbara Eileen Gordon As Jodie Foster- Jodie Foster have play mother role before and she win couples of award too. Notably movies and TV series: Panic Room (2002) Flightplan (2005) Inside Man (2006) The Brave One (2007) * John Grayson As David Giuntoli- As for husband of Mary Grayson we need someone as her. so i choose David Giuntoli from Grimm Notably TV and movies: Grimm (TV series) Plot Bruce Wayne returns home to Gotham City after 12 years abroad, training for his eventual one-man war on crime; as batman. mob boss carmine Falcone ruling the his city, batman help the police by catching falcone mans and be come close friend with Lieutenant James Gordon. meanwhile helping the city with charity and dating reporter Vicki Vale. Oneday on a date with Vicki Bruce goes to Haley's Circus where he meet Dick and his the Flying Graysons acrobatic family there Zucco altered the rigs on the Flying Graysons trapeze act, causing Dick's parents to fall to their deaths right in front of dick. after the death of dick parents bruce become his legal guardian. bruce sent dick aboard just like he did for higher education. 3 years later batman chasing after some carmine Falcone thugs to find falcone and tony. as it turn out tony work for falcone and after dick's parents dead falcone protect him. while fighting off the thugs batman find a business card of lexcorps, batman is curious that why Falcone thugs have Lexcorps card as evidence batman keep the card. after 3 years aboard dick return home for vacation. later Dick went out on his own and tracked down Zucco for Vengeance for killing his parents but was caught by Batman took him back to the Batcave, where he revealed his secret identity and about his parents and told him if he's looking for Vengeance then he can't help him but if dick looking for justice for his parents death then he will help him. batman train dick how to fight and how to investigate crime like he dose. meanwhile batman give dick robin costume and take him to Patrol the city every night. while batman and robin was almost close in to catch tony and falcone but before that someone else kill him filled with mutilated corpses, all having ghastly rictus grins on their faces. Gotham City got its first taste of Batman's greatest enemy, the Joker. Batman wonders whether the Joker is a deformed version of the Red Hood, a criminal who fell into chemical waste while being engaged by Batman. The Joker carries out his hits as promised, using his venom, despite Batman's efforts to stop him. Joker sent Harley Quinn and his men's steal jet and fly through the city and spray joker venom gas. then joker and his men go out with gas masks and start stealing from the people and the stores in the area. The people are so busy laughing and dancing around that they do nothing to stop it. While Joker and his men go on their shopping spree, Batman does an analysis of the gas and learns that prolonged exposure will result in permanent insanity. Batman calls up Alfred for help but Alfred blows him off. At first, Batman thinks it's just a joke but he hears crashing and runs upstairs to find that Alfred has been exposed to the gas, and is destroying most of the library in his lunacy. Quickly donning a gas mask, Batman realizes that he must stop the gas before it's too late. batman and robin find joker and his mens top of the building with helicopter. they stop them and spay the antidote to the city. joker and Harley Quinn was sent to Arkham Asylum. Things have finally quieted down and Bruce returns home to find Alfred cleaning up the mess he made. Post Credits Scene Batman analyzing Lexcorp business card for fingerprints on his bat computer and one of the fingerprint come out Lex Luther. Batman tell Alfed that he's going to visit Metropolis, and Alfed response " i'll make the arrangement, sir." Scenes That Need To Be In Movies Trivia * Kevin Conroy appears in a very short cameo as a man who lowers a news paper and watches the Batmobile speed by him. * on bat cave batman analyzing fingerprint on business card there we see on the bat computer a article about Lex Luther it was writing by Lois Lane and Clark Kent. * When Alfed come to Gotham Academy to pick up Dick we have a cameo of Barbara Gordon. * Storyline inspired by Batman: The Man Who Laughs, joker origin was inspired by Batman: The Killing Joke and Batman: The Animated Series episode "Robin's Reckoning" "The Last Laugh" * batman's Batarangs will have explosive batarangs for demolishing obstacles, or for stunning enemies with metahuman survivability;electric batarangs that could stun enemies, or disrupt electronic systems;ultrasonic batarangs that attracted the enemy. so batman won't need a weapon such as gun or Machine gun as we saw on batman v superman dawn of justice or justice league movie we saw him using. everyone should know batman don't kill but could stand side by side with superman or wonder women with some of his trick weapon * Batman will have Batmobile in the movie